Josten Lancaster (LD Stories)
Josten Lancaster (AKA Squire Josten or "Josh") is an original character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information He is introduced as a Squire for King Gerard, who has a secret passion for literature and music. He is fifteen years old (when introduced) and has been serving his majesty as long as he can remember, but intends to become world renowned for his poetry and songs. He sings and plays a handful of different instruments (such as a flute) to musical compositions or songs of his own inspiration. True Origin To be revealed in "Josten's Scar!" Childhood This section is being reworked. Role in the Royal Court He wants to work for the king as his Royal Bard, and has been sought out for services such as delivering parchments, reading proclamations written by Clockwork Smurf, or providing summonses by travelling. Royal Status At the age of ten, he met a small girl visiting from another kingdom with her father whose charm and curiosity captivated him. Though he did not catch the girl's name, he realized that she fancied knights, and so he courageously applied with the Man-at-Arms. Despite hating the idea of jousting and going into battle for the good of the kingdom, he wanted to impress her. For nearly five years, he found no trace of her, but continued his training in the hopes of being reunited - and possibly winning her heart, should she not already have been married to another. Even after coming to accept his true passions as an artist, he convinces himself that becoming a knight is the best choice he can make for himself. Through his training, he has become a remarkable swordsman and archer, often surpassing his peers, but he is modest in spite of all the compliments he receives. Switching Gears To be filled in later! Compositions As stated above, Josten has created both poetry and music. Songs #The Raven's Soul #Come Home Dark Knight Poetry #Daughter of Eve #The Mermaid (Co-written with Peewit) #White Blood Relationship with Sir Johan To be expanded later! Relationship with Peewit He first meets Peewit in "King Gerard's Squire." To be expanded later! Relationship with Princess Savina To be elaborated later! Dame Barbara To be elaborated later! Relationship with Falla Cye He first meets Falla in "King Gerard's Squire." This section will be expanded later! Season 11 Episodes Josten makes an official appearance in Season 11 and is scheduled to be included beyond that. *'King Gerard's Squire' (Ep. 3) -- His debut episode; he meets Falla, Peewit, and Clockwork (officially) while they are visiting King Gerard's castle. *'Tug-O-War Court Affairs' (Ep. 7) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Josten's Dark Horse' (Ep. 12) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 18) -- He appears as a supporting character in only one part of the story as an assistant to Falla and Peewit. *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'The Princess and the Peewit' (Ep. 34) -- Pending... *'The Dragon of the Far Land' (Ep. 43) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Josten has pale skin, gentle blue eyes, and stands about 5'8 1/2" in American measurement. His platinum blonde hair is thick and bushy with outgrown bangs, but is shorter in the back; he has a thin, but masculine figure. *'Uniform' -- He wears a common Squire uniform consisting of a long sleeveless red tunic with a sapphire blue crest on the front, a blue undershirt and matching leggings, a black belt with a silver buckle, and dark brown shoes. He frequently keeps a silver sword on hand, but also has a small flute hidden in his undershirt. *'Royal' -- He wears a maroon red minstrel hat with a yellow feather on the right side, charcoal grey calf-length boots and matching elbow-length gloves, a dark red tunic with short sleeves, a yellow undershirt and leggings, and a gold-clasped red-brown caplet. His waist-belt is black with a gold hinge while a gold platelet connects the clasps of his caplet. Voice Actor(s) The best voice actor for Sir Josten would be Justin Timberlake speaking in an English accent. He is a well-known American pop culture singer, and voiced Arthur Pendragon in Shrek the Third. Trivia *His physical appearance was initially based off of Terence from Disney's Pixie Hollow series and Numbuh 404's high school friend, Mars McCullough. Later, his eyes have been changed from standard black to light blue for three reasons: (1) Blue is the color of the sky and water, both elements of the natural world. (2) This eye color is more common in Germans, which was considered the "superior" race during the WWII Era. (3) They give him a more gentle appearance *His personality and development are based on Numbuh 404, and his backstory is inspired from a classic fairytale (yet to be revealed). However, some inspiration derives from the average "Disney princess" archetype. *He is right-handed, which comes as a surprise to his king and royal advisor, considering how prominently his artistic talents are expressed. *He received his gold clasp necklace from the village minstrel when he learned of his promotion to squire hood. *His character songs are "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" by The Police, "Shot At The Night" by The Killers, and "Magic" by Coldplay. *His birthday is May 3rd and his zodiac sign is Taurus. *His favorite Season is Spring because he loves seeing the natural world come to life after a long winter. As pointed out by Falla, he seems to have a "healthy glow" at this time of year while Peewit thinks he has some sort of "spring fever" that causes Dandruff. *In a non-canonical dream-based story, a villain seeking control of the King's castle is disguised as Josten to fool everyone into blaming the squire. *Unbeknownst to everyone besides Clockwork, he keeps a personal journal. *He prefers green tea flavors, but may occasionally accept Lemongrass. *He is a poor swimmer and will only enter deep water if it is absolutely necessary. *The hairstyle concept for Jaris Smurf of the Sapphire Smurfette, the Magic Smurfette series was partly inspired by Josten's appearance. Likewise, Josten Smurf of the same series was named after this character with permission from Numbuh 404. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Royal Characters Category:Characters Category:British accents Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Artists Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Original character creations Category:Residents of King Gerard Category:Sensitive characters Category:Characters with markings Category:LD Stories characters Category:Metrosexual characters